They Remember
by ItsMeDreaa
Summary: A couple of short stories set after the movie. A couple of people weren't hit by the amnesia-inator, and they remember everything. And some people's amnesia wears off. It was a random thought that snowballed into this. Reviews?


**They remember.**

**[A/N Random idea popped in my head so why not write it down and see what people think? More info at the end. I don't own anything. Nothing at all…]**

**Chapter 1: Perry**

Perry pressed the save button on the large screen in front of him with a teal and white mouse. He let out an odd noise, kind of like a sigh, but… platypus like. It was his signature growl and but more scratchy and quiet. He unplugged his camera and stuffed it into his fur. The platypus walked into his elevator and took off his hat. As the elevator door closed, Perry noticed that the charm on his collar was gone, Phineas still had it somewhere.

Perry crawled into the living room, observing his owners. Phineas, Ferb and Candace were still confused, wondering what had happened that day. The younger boy picked up Perry and pressed his nose against Perry's bill.

"Do you know what happened today, Perry?" He asked. Perry growled as usual. "Oh that's right! We made those platypults!* Hey… I wonder where they went."

Ferb shrugged and Candace stared. She was still very confused, so she decided to call Stacy or Jeremy. As Candace walked up the stairs, Phineas set Perry down onto the maroon carpet. The two brothers had one of their regular conversations. Phineas asked questions, Ferb blinked, sometimes respond, and Phineas would agree. It was weird how they communicated, but very amazing, too. They were so close; a single blink could be a whole conversation for the step-brothers. Phineas and Ferb could do the same with Perry, but they were never so sure they could "read" Perry like they read each other.

The following day, Phineas, Ferb and Perry were up early so they could try to make another platypult; hopefully remembering what they did yesterday. As usual, Isabella walked in. Her long, dark hair flew behind her along with the ends of her light pink bow. She stood in front of her crush and looked into his dark blue eyes. The way she looked at him, you can tell she was determined not to day dream. When she's alright with going off to Phineas-land, her eyes closed half way and little hearts sometimes appeared. When she didn't want to, they were wide open, and struggling with not seeing a centaur Phineas.

"What'cha doin'?" she repeated her catchphrase.

"Hey Isabella. We're trying to figure out what we did yesterday. Perry's here to help, hopefully he won't wonder off today." Phineas explained.

"Cool. I'll keep an eye on him," She pet Perry, "Hey Ferb."

Ferb waved and Perry growled. As the rest of the group came over, they worked on the platypults. They admired their work for a minute then ran inside for lunch.

Perry's spy watched beeped several times. He answered the call; Major Monogram's holographic projection greeted the platypus. Perry stood and positioned his hat onto his head.

"Perry, Vanessa and Doof have been arguing lately and we don't want to send you in yet. You know? Teenage girl stuff?" Perry thought of Candace. Yeah, he doesn't want to be part of that.* "We'll have you go check out Doof tomorrow, if needed, later this afternoon. So, have fun on your, err, day off." The holograph buzzed out. Perry shrugged and removed his hat.

The platypus made its way into the dining room, next to Ferb's chair. Ferb, finished with his meal, picked up his pet and fed him a fry, Perry loved fries. Baljeet and Buford were arguing about something Perry could care less of. Phineas was enlightening Ferb and Isabella on some things he thought could have happened yesterday. Isabella, who barely made a dent in her food, was leaning on her left arm, towards Phineas. She batted her eyelashes and sighed occasionally. Perry would giggle if he weren't around everyone, the way Izzy tried to capture the oblivious Phineas Flynn's attention was so cute.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Phineas exclaimed and jumped out of his chair. Baljeet, Buford and him made their way to the backyard. Ferb let Perry down and put away the dirty dishes, He reached for Isabella's plate and utensils. As he pulled the platter, Isabella leaned towards Phineas' chair and she caught herself before she fell. Still in Phineas-land. She stood up and shook her head, trying to snap herself back into reality.

"Oops. Ugh, sorry Ferb."

Ferb shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Oh, Isabella…"

Perry looked toward the green-haired boy and slipped out a grin. He liked hearing Ferb talk; he was always quirky and clever.

Throughout the afternoon, the kids sent Baljeet and Buford soaring through the sky in a shuttlecock, instead of Phineas and Ferb. Candace was yelling non-sense and running around calling people. Isabella was still daydreaming. Perry studied her. Every five minutes, she'd take a step closer towards Phineas and point her toes at him. When he looked at her, she'd smile timidly and open her eyes wider. Perry adored her cutesy, childish flirting.

He still remembered. He had evidence, too. His camera captured the very moment, when Isabella took up all of her courage and kissed Phineas. They would never remember though. Phineas obviously liked it, and if Carl stopped for a second like Phineas wanted, he could have announced his feelings for Isabella.

Perry remembered how Candace looked down at Isabella's bravery and then stared at Jeremy's profile, mostly his lips. Stacy grinned, like she was excited that Isabella finally did what she's dreamed of and watched Candace. Maybe if Coltrane or another cute, new boy were there, she could have mustered up the courage to kiss them. Perry remembered observing Ferb roll his eyes and chuckle, about to playfully punch his step-brother's arm. Perry remembered seeing a couple fireside girls, Katie and Gretchen, sighing and two others, Holly and Ginger, giggling. The other fireside girl, Milly, covered her mouth and struggled to not laugh, but uttered "Finally!"* Perry remembered seeing Baljeet frown slightly and look down. Buford laughed and lightly punched his Indian friend. Before the click of the amnesia-inator, Baljeet appeared as if he were going to give Buford a nasty look. Perry remembered that once the amnesia-inator did its work, everyone- except Doofenshmirtz as he was tied up- fell. Some fell on large pillows and some on couches that Carl had set up. They were all going to wake soon, so they had to get rid of them fast.* Before Perry was going to grab his two male owners, he saw Major Monogram. He remembered looking at his boss, a slight smirk on his mouth and a quiet chuckle. He remembered noticing the intern, Carl, laugh as well, probably at the adorable and daring Isabella. Maybe even Candace, who was yelling at her gut to go and kiss her boyfriend, too. It could have also been the nerve of the bully who made fun of his best friend, who watched his love kiss her's. Perry remembered something else as well. He recalled a silent click that emerged from his fedora. His camera, which took pictures when he squeezed a part of his paw- Carl, tricked it out, a little ring that pointed toward his palm connected to wires plugged into his camera.*

After Perry, Carl and Monogram dumped Heinz into his penthouse, Jeremy at his house, and everyone else at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Perry saved his photos of his adventure onto his computer like thing in his hide-out. He didn't save one though; he had another plan for it. He transferred the picture into his owner's father, Lawrence's camera. Lawrence never paid attention to what he printed out. He just printed them every month and gave them to his wife. Luckily, he went to print them that day. Perry had to pee, once again, on the couch to get Lawrence away from the newly printed images. While Lawrence cleaned up, the monotreme stole the picture.

After spending the day with the group of kids, the only people left in the backyard were Ferb and Isabella. Phineas ran inside to get a bandage, a diversion caused by Perry again. Perry purposely stepped on a tough rock, it didn't hurt him, but he growled in pain anyways. Phineas, the loving owner he is, wanted to make sure his platypus was fine by getting some ice and bandage. Isabella sat next to Perry and pet him, murmuring things about Phineas. When Isabella looked up, to stare at the hazy orange and pink sky. Perry quickly and swiftly stuffed the picture into a little bag Isabella brought. She barely used the bag; she only brought it so she could bring her mini sewing kit to sew on her "Help thy neighbor remember something" patch.* Once Phineas arrived, he and Ferb checked Perry's paw. They said goodbye to Isabella and carried their pet inside.

Perry hoped that Isabella wouldn't actually find the picture. He just wanted to know that Isabella had hope and if she gathered up the courage to do such a daring thing again, it would be alright. If she did find the picture, then maybe she might actually do it. Before falling asleep, Perry looked at Phineas carefully. That boy, his owner, one of his three best friends, loves someone but doesn't even know. Perry shrugged and nuzzled his head into Phineas' arms.

One day, that amnesia will wear off.* _I wonder which one he'll be more excited about, knowing my secret or finding out that he, Phineas Flynn was in love with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, _Perry thought before he fell asleep.

**Hello my loves, how are thy on this fine morn? Or afternoon. Or night. Maybe noon? Ah, whatever. Thanks for reading and all. Review please? I'll give you a cookie… Well its virtual so… Well anyways, this was some random idea that popped into my head after watching the movie for the, umm, thirty-fifth time? Maybe forty. I lost track after thirteen. There's more to come, next chapter is about: Candace and Linda. Will Candace bust her brothers? DUN DUN DUN. As you can clearly see, I ship Phisabella. Ferbella is going- as Candace would say- down down down! No offense to you guys who ship that. Maybe I'll do another chapter with Isabella's point of view, perhaps finding the picture? Anyhow, I usually write stories then read them over the publish and that takes me about a week, writing hurts my braaaiiiinnnnn. I'm kidding. But it's typically because I don't have time, school, friends, family and all. So I try to write as quick as I can, but I will never abandon a story. Unless it sucks. Anywhoo, nice reviews? I don't mind constructive criticism though. So anything a bit confusing? Just let me know with a review and I'll try and clear it up next chapter. A couple things I found can be confusing or odd are starred:**

*** The amnesia didn't make them forgot ALL day. They only forgot from the point were Phineas and Ferb were launched from the platypult.**

*** When I wrote "teenage girl problems," I wanted to say that's what she said, to be completely honest. But anyways, I didn't mean to talk about periods or anything, I meant more some teen girl who is going through that phase were she hates everything and wants everything to do there way, I guess. If you want to make it seem like it's her period then go ahead…**

*** Fireside Girls Troop #46321 Fierce leader Isabella Garcia-Shapiro conducts her troop. Holly is the African-American girl with poofy pony tails. Milly is the curly, brown haired girl with the yellow bow, sort of hidden behind her beret, Katie is the girl with blonde hair tied in pony tails. Gretchen is the one who looks like the mini Velma, from Scooby-Doo, the one who people ship with Ferb for some reason… Ginger is the one who looks like she can be Stacy's younger sister.**

*** I own the DVD, and after watching the deleted scenes, I wanted to kind of change it. Instead of making them forget then all stand their cluelessly (Phineas wondering why Perry's wearing a hat…) they all would fall on to couches and they'd be dragged home! Anyone else wonder why they tied up Doof? Sure he could have resisted and all, but once they click that button, what will he resist to?**

*** Carl modified a ring and his camera. Perry wears the ring, the charm part going in, towards his palm rather than out. Small wires connect the charm thing up to his hat, where his camera hid and when he clutches his fist, he's pressing the charm causing a picture to be taken. I don't know if things work like that… Whatever :D**

*** Oh Isabella, you and your patches. Help thy neighbor remember something is a branch from Help thy neighbor. There could be more like, Help thy neighbor study or Help thy neighbor make pie… I don't know.**

*** Amnesia can wear off okay. THEY BETTER MAKE AN EPISODE OR ANOTHER MOVIE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY REMEMBER.**

**Enough said. Hope you enjoyed reading, review and all. Keep an eye out for the next chapter(s).**


End file.
